The NBER Summer Institute Workshop on Aging and Health is a five-day workshop held in late July each year which brings together between 100 and 150 scholars who have a common interest in economic analyses of aging and health care issues. The workshop has been held annually since 1986, with partial support from the National Institute on Aging since 1993. It is widely recognized as an important annual gathering for scholars engaged in aging-related research. Much of the cost of the Summer Institute is funded using other NBER resources. NIA funds are requested for an additional 30 non-local participants each summer, enabling us to include scholars engaged in aging-related research from a large number of research universities throughout the US (including most of the NIA-supported Centers on the Demography of Aging), researchers working on aging and health issues in more than a dozen countries, scholars from research backgrounds other than economics (such as sociology, demography, epidemiology, and clinical medicine), researchers at government agencies or non-university organizations, and newer investigators developing or expanding their research agenda in aging. The broad participation made possible with NIA support plays an important role in enriching the overall program. This application for NIA funding would enable the program to continue to support the participation of a broad group of scholars engaged in research in aging at Summer Institutes from 2004-2008.